


Request A Playdate

by HuggingBaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuggingBaek/pseuds/HuggingBaek
Summary: You are on a playdate with Baekhyun. For the last round of your Jenga, he suggests that the winner gets 10 requests for the loser.





	Request A Playdate

Baekhyun has this magic of making people forget who he actually is. He is not the idol, he wasn’t Baekhyun the lead vocalist of EXO. He was just a casual boy taking a girl on a date. Even though you felt weird about this: going on a date with such a handsome man, and especially Byun Baekhyun. Never in your life, you would actually dare to dream that one day a man that looked like the god of beauty would ask you out. You are on a playdate and you just cannot stop looking at him and asking yourself if you were dreaming or if this was not just a weird and enormous mistake. Sometimes he would catch your stare and just look at you with his bright and enchanting smile.

“What are you looking at? It’s your turn to pull the stick.”

He told you several times while pointing at the Jenga on the table. Like expected you have obviously lost many rounds which just leads Baekhyun to be even happier every time you have to take one of his forfeits. At the end of the day you are not in the sexiest state you have ever been and that was a fact. Lipstick all over your face and teeth, a pair of panties on your head, tape on your nose and eyes and totally washed off mascara make you look like a clown. On the other side, your date is flawless since he did not lose one round.

“I’m done with this game,” you say, ready to sit up to wash your face in the bathroom. When suddenly he catches your wrist.  
“Wait! Let’s have one last one. Please, last one and then we’re really done. I promise. I just want to look at you with your panties on your head a little bit more,” he says while pouting

You look at him and his begging eyes. You sit down, still very hesitant at his request.            

“Okay, let’s spice this round up and if you agree with it, we’ll have a last round,” he suggests.  
“Fine. What do you propose?”  
“So…the forfeit this time is a bit riskier…the winner of the round…gets…”  
“Okay, Baekhyun that’s enough. Spill it or I’m done with the game.”  
“Alright, alright!” he laughs.  
“The winner gets 10 requests or questions to the loser and the loser has to do them or answer them.”

You look at your date dubiously. That idea is more than interesting. If you win, you could finally ask him all the things you wanted and since you know how proud he is, and especially because that idea was his, he would do and say everything you would ask. However, there is also a big chance for you to lose and become his slave for god knows how long and Baekhyun is a childish man. He would ask you to do the most stupid things just to make fun of you.

“Everything?”  
“Everything.”  
“What if I really don’t want to do something?”  
“You already think you’re gonna lose?”  
“No. But I’m totally aware that I can lose. What happens if you ask me something that I really don’t want to do?”  
“Well, obviously I would never force you to do everything however if you refuse…if we both refuse…well, I guess the loser will get a punishment and let’s just say that it adds a request or a question. For example, if you already have seven requests and I say no to something you ask for then I get a punishment AND you get eight requests overall.”

The idea of punishing and softly torturing Baekhyun in order to take revenge on him making fun of you during all the date is very interesting however he is also very good at this game.

“You know you’re gonna win Baekhyun. You’re too good at this, like literally… look at me!” you say while pointing at your head panties.

Baekhyun looks up to your underwear and a mocking smirk appears on his face. He is enjoying this too much. Your ridiculous appearance which drives you crazy. You wish you could just remove that smile from his pretty face.

“I have an idea. You play with your bad hand!” you suggest.  
“Wait, what?”  
“Yes! You play with your left hand otherwise I won’t participate in your game.”

You win. His smirk disappears immediately as he realizes that there is a chance for him to lose if he agrees with your deal, however, he would never be able to win anything if you don’t play.

“Okay,” he sighs as he puts his right hand behind his back.

* * *

“FUCK!”

The scream is loud.  
You are sure your neighbors have heard this one through your thin walls. You look down at Baekhyun as he is widely smiling at you.

“The tower has fallen. Guess that means I’m the winner.” He says almost screaming  
“Guess you are” you Growl” But first let me wash my face, would you?”

You come out of your bathroom with a freshly washed face and go straight to your living room to find Baekhyun putting the game in his bag. You sit on your sofa admiring your date as he zips his backpack. He sits on the sofa next to you.

“So, seems like I can make 10 questions or requests.”  
“You can keep them for later though. No need to use them all for tonight, especially because it’s late,” you say, expecting some dumb and childish forfeits.  
“Let me stay over.”  
“What?”  
“Let me stay over. Let me sleep here.”  
“I…”  
“It’s my first request.”

You look at him shocked but nod.

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

You look at him with wide eyes. You absolutely did not expect him to ask so randomly like that. You obviously want him to kiss you. All you could think of all night was his lips. Those particularly shaped lips on yours. Those heart shaped lips tasting yours. You are speechless. You open your mouth to answer although no sound comes out of it.

“You have to answer that’s the deal,” he tells you at your reaction.  
“Yes,” you shyly answer. It was such a low volume that you are not even sure he heard it.

Suddenly you feel his mouth against yours. His kiss is soft and gentle as his thumb is caressing your jawline. Although as you start responding to it, you feel that the kiss is slowly changing, turning into a most hungry one. One of the hands on your cheek slide into your hair to bring you even closer while the other one catches your waist, closing the space between your bodies. You feel like the temperature of the room is heating up and your blood is turning into pure lava. His lips taste so good. They taste like a dream. His kiss is passionate and needy. All you can think of is touching him; touching him everywhere. Touching his skin, his hair, his lips, his hands, his chest, his rod. You wanted him for so long. You wanted him to touch you, to kiss you and here he is kissing you like you have never been kissed before.

He breaks the kiss and looks at you, panting, with dark eyes. The resting time does not last very long as he goes back to the dance of both of your lips. But this time his tongue is fighting for entrance. As soon as you let him in his tongue starts dancing with yours like they have always known how to waltz together. You can feel his breathing becoming stronger and heaving as his hot breath caresses the side of your cheeks. He comes closer to you and while one hand is stuck on the back of your neck the other one is playing with the hem of your t-shirt. His lips leave yours, ending the kiss by biting your lower lip with his eyes stuck on you. His hand finally slips under your clothes sliding up all along your back. Meanwhile, his lips start kissing languorously over your neck forcing you to swing your head back, increasing the noise of your breathing. You felt like the desire was strangling you. The arms of your passion were blocking your lungs and made it hard to breathe. Baekhyun’s fingertips gently caressing the base of your spine, he finally reaches your bra that he unclips immediately. You feel your underwear loosening at this exact moment. He does not hesitate a second. He reaches the hem of your shirt and takes it off immediately. Showing yours almost off lace bra. He looks at your almost exposed breasts. He does not touch it for a moment while he slowly reaches for the strap of it and gently takes your bra, presenting your already hard nipples to his view. You see him lick and bite his lips while looking at it.

“What do you want me to do with your nipples?”

You look at him staring at your hard nubs. Again, you are speechless. After realizing that you are not answering he looks up to you.

“You have to answer.”  
“Suck them.”

You did not have to ask him twice as his mouth attacks your breasts. The sudden movement makes you fall on your back on the small sofa of yours. That does not destabilize Baekhyun who just crawls back to your breast, catching the hard flesh pointing out at him with his lips. You look at him lick your boobs flat.  Without any warning, your nipple disappears into his mouth. You look as his face deepens in your bosom.  That view makes you groan out in ecstasy and you can feel that your lover is also enjoying it as you feel your breast shaking as he moans against it. His tongue starts to play with the top of the small nub in his mouth which increases the pleasure that you are currently feeling.

“Suck it! Baby!” you moan even louder.

At those words, you feel Baekhyun’s hand sliding down your belly as he switches to the other breast. You look at his tongue playing with your small and very hard flesh making it wet while his cold breath makes it even harder. Meanwhile his right-hand slides under your skirt. You are so focused on the view of your fantasy while his tongue is playing with your nipple that you do not even realize what his hand is doing. When suddenly you feel two long fingers inside you. At this exact moment, his mouth attacks your nub and sucks it even harder than before while his fingers are curving inside of you. His dark brown eyes are still stuck on you while you scream out loud. His fingers find your G-point very fast and start pushing on it while he starts pulling on your breast with his suctions.  
Unexpectedly he leaves your chest and goes back to your mouth. When he leaves your lips, he stays so close to you that you can feel his breaths on your cheeks.

“What do you want me to do to you?”  
“I-I…I don’t know.”

His fingers still in your vagina with a push that makes you scream.

“I told you that you’re gonna be punished if you do not answer,” he says with a low tone that you have not heard yet  
“I-I…I want to…” you pant  
“Yes?” he asks with a new and stronger push that makes you moan. “What do you want?”  
“I want you to eat m-”  
“You want me to eat you?” he asks, grinning at you.

You nod.

“With pleasure.”

His body moves slowly down to its goal. Kissing your body all the way down starting with your jawline, your neck, between your bosoms, your belly, till he finally stops at the hem of your skirt. He looks up at you with a dangerous smirk. He seems weirdly excited. As you see his excitement you feel the pace of your heart increases. He slowly takes off your skirt. He kisses every freshly freed portion of skin your skirt has covered as he is taking it off. The clothing finally reaches your feet with your panties. You are finally naked while your date is still fully dressed. Baekhyun’s hand gently goes on your knees and pushes to open them, however, you keep them closed. He looks at you, confused.

“Your clothes. Take them off.”

The man’s look darkens at your request. He sits up and takes off his shirt slowly. Letting you admire his chest. That chest you have always wanted to touch, to feel how smooth his skin is. You sit up too eager to-at least-graze his body, but as soon as you come close to him he pushes you back down.

“I’ve taken them off as you asked, but I’m not letting you touch me until I’m done with you.”  
“Wha-what?”  
“I’m the one who has won, so I’m the one who actually is allowed to make requests. That’s your punishment for being such a bad girl.”

He puts his hand in between your knees

“Now open your legs for me.”

You gulp and open them the most you can on your small sofa. Your right leg being on the rear of the furniture while your foot is touching the floor on the other side. This position exposes your womanhood entirely to the man in front of you and he is enjoying the view. He stays there admiring your attribute with desire. You see him bite his lower lip so hard that you notice the slightly bloody bruises his teeth have left. He passes his hand all over his face like he was trying to come back to reality.

“God damn it. Is there any part of your body that is not perfect?” he asks.  
“Wha- “

But you get interrupted at Baekhyun’s sudden movement. You do not have the time to think as he has his face in between your legs. However, his mouth does not touch. You look down to see the man's eyes full of admiration as he is looking at your vagina. You suddenly feel his thumb passing through your labium gently, opening them a little and brushing just slightly on the inside of it.

“Oh my god…so pretty,” he whispers.

At this very moment, his finger reaches your clit where he pushes a little bit while doing tiny circular movements. That touch makes you arch. Deepening your head in the arm of your sofa and closing your eyes. That movement does not allow you to actually see his next action. You suddenly feel his lips on your clit as he kisses it. Starting with a gentle kiss, following with his tongue. Starting flat then making circles. You could tell from the way he kisses that he was good with his tongue but this was a whole other level. You look down to see him looking at you while he pleasures you. One of his hands on your breast, the other one embracing your leg that he has put over his shoulder to make it more comfortable for both of you. You do not know what to do with your hands as he alternates sucking and tongue movement. You finally grab his soft hair with one of your hands while catching yours with the other one as you feel your climax coming.

“B-b-Baekhyun…I’m…coming…” you finally say in between your moans.

However, Baekhyun does not leave your clit. Instead, you feel his body moving and his hand freeing your boobs. When unexpectedly you feel two of his long fingers in you again pumping on your G-spot as he increases the pace of his tongue’s movements. You cannot help it and you scream out your orgasm, squirming all over your lover’s face who does not leave you until you are done.

He sits up. His face, and especially his mouth, is wet from your wetness. While catching your breath, you see him licking his mouth. You cannot help yourself anymore and you throw yourself against him, tasting yourself on his lips and hungrily kissing him. You hear him moan as you scratch his back, desperately trying to pull him closer to you. You do not know what to grasp or where to put your hands anymore. They are all over his body; his chest, his hair, his neck, his arms. His skin is so smooth that you barely can believe it. His hand is cupping your breast again as the other one is also trying to pull you closer to him by pushing you back. Meanwhile your hands get lost on his body. One of them ends up on his bulge. You can feel it. You can feel how needy he is. You gently caress his hard crotch and you can hear him desperately moan against your mouth, but he does not stop you. Your hand reaches the button of his pants that you rapidly open followed by the unzipping, leaving you more space to reach his penis even though it is still trapped in boxers. Your fingers start to play with the hem of the underwear, then slowly sliding down in it. Baekhyun breaks the kiss panting heavily against your face. Resting his forehead against yours with his eyes closed as you grip his manhood. You look at him in pain, trying to control his moans. So, you start pumping him. You look at him throwing his head back while making a loud moan of release. His eyes are still closed. His face rests on your shoulder while your hand is masturbating him. You hear his breathing increasing. You feel him coming close.

“Damn it,” he says, suddenly opening his eyes. “Stop it, now.”

His tone is dominant and makes you stop immediately.

“Lay the fuck down.”

You immediately obey, laying down on your back while admiring Baekhyun taking off his jeans. He stays behind you with his boxers stained from his precum.

“You were a really, really bad girl. Taking initiatives that I haven’t allowed. You deserve to be punished. Again.”

 He bends to reach out for his jeans, taking a condom out of his pocket.

You see his hand pushing his last clothing down, exposing his member to you. He rolls the condom along his penis, enjoying you looking at the slow movement of his length being highlighted by the transparent and lubricated latex. When he is done, he does not let you admire the rest of his naked body as he grabs your left leg and throws it over his shoulder.              

“From what I’ve seen my bad girl is pretty flexible. Well, I’m gonna make good use out of this ability.”

You swallow heavily at those words. Not knowing what to expect. You suddenly hear a sound of appeasing as he enters you. His appendage sliding inside of you makes you literally feel filled. You groan at the delicious feeling of him being in you. He waits a few seconds for your body to adjust itself to him then he starts moving fast. His dancing class definitely being a good use here as he moves his hips insanely fast. Coming out and in hard while hitting your walls violently every time. Every single time attempting a slightly different angle, touching new spots until he reaches one certain spot that makes you scream.

“I see, there.”

When you thought no human could move faster, Baekhyun proves you otherwise as he increases his speed. His moans are becoming louder and louder, losing himself in his pleasure as he listens to you and grins. Both of you are staring at each other as he is brutally penetrating you again and again. His face is sweating, drops falling down on your lips and cheeks. His wet hair sticking on his forehead as you see his mind getting lost in your body. His beauty is surreal and realizing that such a man is actually inside of you and making you feel such things makes your climax come even faster. Indeed, you feel the waves of pleasure in your abdomen getting stronger.

“B-Baekhyun…I-I…”

He relaxes the support of his head to let it fall into the crook of your neck, keeping up with his movement.

You push your nails into his biceps as you reach your climax. Screaming his name so loud that you are wondering if your lover is not going to become deaf. Baekhyun releases himself right after you. He slides out, taking his protection off and manages to end up under you to embrace your panting and tired body against him.

You both stay silent for a while, trying to calm your heart pace down. Baekhyun’s hand on your shoulder makes circles as you rest your face in the crook of his neck. You breathe heavy, inhaling his after-sex smell.

“How many requests do you have?” you ask, smiling into his neck.

You hear him laugh.

“Shut up! ...I still have 8.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot don’t forget to add a kudos ONLY IF YOU LIKED IT. You don’t need an account for that and it would help me to see whether you guys liked it or not.


End file.
